Mine
by draromione
Summary: Draco comes home early. Dramione. M for reasons. COMPLETE ONESHOT.


Draco approached the sound of moaning coming from the other side of the door. He knew what was probably going on behind it, and he didn't like it one bit. Hermione had probably decided she didn't like his, 'you-will-only-be-fucked-by-my-cock' rule. Judging from the moans from the other side of the door, she was rather enjoying the actions of whichever man was being allowed to pound her perfect tight pussy.

Draco reached the door, took a breath, and flung it open. The scene that met him was not the one he'd expected. Hermione was not bouncing on some man's cock, or on all fours being fucked from behind. She was on her back. And there was no man. Hermione's hand held her favourite 'Rabbit' dildo, and she was still pumping it furiously in and out of her glistening pussy.

'Hermione!' shouted Draco, entering the room and slamming the door. Hermione sat bolt up right, and the dildo still in her pussy. Her chest rose and fell as she panted.

'Draco! I- I thought you were coming home late,' said Hermione breathlessly, trying to gather the covers around her. Draco advanced to the bed.

'What did I say about me being the only thing that fucks you?' he said threateningly. Hermione backed away slightly, moving to the middle of the bed.

'Draco, I'm sorry. I just needed-'

Hermione was cut off when Draco jumped onto the bed and pinned her down, his knees either side of her body. He knelt above her and pulled off his top, then went to work on his belt.

'Draco, please...' whimpered Hermione. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he wouldn't hesitate in giving her a rough fucking. Hermione had to admit, she did love it when Draco was dominating and even though she didn't like being called 'Mudblood' by anyone else, during rough sex with Draco, she loved it. Draco pulled off his belt, throwing it on the floor.

'Hermione, are you going to get my cock out and suck it?' asked Draco, looking down at Hermione. She decided this would be more fun if she didn't play along.

Hermione shook her head.

'Get my cock out and suck it! Now!' shouted Draco. Hermione's hands jumped to his boxers and tugged then down to his knees, freeing his soft cock. She passed it between her hands, letting Draco's cock wake up a little.

'I told you to suck it, not play with it!' Hermione nodded and put Draco's dick in her mouth, sucking hard on it. She started rubbing his balls, and he moaned. 'Good,' said Draco, moving his hips and slowly fucking Hermione's mouth.

She started to gag when he went too far in, but he didn't stop. He filled her mouth, and her tongue pressed against the bottom of his long shaft. Then he pulled out. He was off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Draco grabbed the dildo still in Hermione's pussy and pulled it out, causing her to moan loudly.

'You won't need this anymore,' said Draco, throwing it on the floor. 'Come here and be a good little Mudblood.'

Hermione crawled to the edge of the bed, smirking softly. Without using her hands she took the cock she loved so much into her mouth and started sucking on Draco's tip. He moaned again, and gathered her hair behind her head. Hermione moved her head around, taking Draco's cock deeper each time, and he started thrusting into her mouth again. His hands held her head and he thrust faster, making Hermione gag.

He pulled out of her wet mouth, 'Spit on my cock, you filthy Mudblood,' he said. Hermione did as she was commanded and spat her saliva and Draco's pre-cum onto his cock. Then he thrust back into her mouth and continued fucking her face. Hermione arched her tongue so that Draco's cock dragged along it as he moved in and out of her mouth. Eventually he pulled out and dragged her to her feet. 'What're you going to do to make it up to me?' he asked, holding Hermione tightly.

'Fuck you!' cried Hermione, desperate for Draco's cock in her pussy. She hadn't managed to cum when she was using her rabbit dildo. 'I want you to make me cum Draco... Please...' whimpered Hermione.

'You want me to make you cum? It should be you making me cum!'

Draco threw Hermione back onto the bed and flipped her over so she was laying on her back. He knelt down and ran his tongue along her pussy. Some of her wetness stuck to his chin and lips. Draco stood up again, then crawled over Hermione. He kissed her forcefully, and she could taste herself all over his mouth. She moaned loudly as his fingers entered her hot pussy, and delved deep inside her.

'D-Draco... Please... I need to cum!' shouted Hermione, biting his neck playfully. Draco smirked as his lioness sunk her teeth into his flesh and pulled his fingers from her pussy, rubbing her clit now.

'Do you?' he asked.

Hermione nodded against his neck and bit harder. Draco moaned out at the slight pain and moved away from Hermione, her teeth leaving his neck. 'Suck my fingers,' demanded Draco, raising his hand to Hermione's mouth. She glanced into his eyes, her chocolate ones meeting his grey, and then pounced on his fingers. She sucked on them hard, her tongue licking them too. Draco smirked at Hermione's desperate actions, as she tried to show him how much she wanted his cock. Hermione pulled his fingers from her mouth when she was sure she'd got all of her juices off them.

'Fuck me Draco. I want your hard cock in my dripping cunt. I've wanted you all day. I'll be your good Mudblood baby. Just give me your dick,' said Hermione, her voice husky. Draco smirked at her dirty talk, and replied, equally as husky,

'Turn around Mudblood. On all fours.'

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised she was going to get what she wanted and rolled over. She propped herself up on her hands and knees, then looked back at Draco over her shoulder. He was letting some saliva drop from his mouth to his cock, then he rubbed it in and positioned his cock at Hermione's slick hole.

He didn't ask if she was ready.

Draco thrust forward, pushing his full length into Hermione's pussy. She moaned loudly, her walls already squeezing him tightly. He started moving fast, his hips slamming into her arse as their bodies met.

'F-fuck Draco...' whimpered Hermione, her fingers clawing at the sheets as Draco's cock filled her little pussy. 'I don't think I was made to take you all this fast...'

Draco smirked at his girlfriend's words. He loved hearing her talking during sex, even if he was being rough with her. He bent forward and cupped her tits, pinching her nipples. He pulled his hips all the way back, and his cock slipped out of Hermione. He quickly reached back and pushed back into her stretched hole. She moaned and tried to turn her head to kiss him. Draco forcefully pushed her head back around, and Hermione smirked at his domination.

Draco tried not to moan whilst he fucked Hermione, even though she was the best thing his cock had ever felt. He decided to pull our of her, properly this time, and his cock hung between his thighs, wet with her pussy juice.

'Turn around and suck my cock, Mudblood,' said Draco, planting his hands on the bed. Hermione did as she was told, and turned around on the bed. She wrapped a hand around his long cock and started sucking. Her tongue swirled around his head, and she playfully moaned on his cock as she sucked him. Draco grinned and lent forward. He ran his hand down Hermione's sweat covered back, and down her bottom. He stopped once he could feel her soft, wet core under his fingertips. He pushed in to her with his middle finger and Hermione gave a loud moan of surprise at the intrusion.

She pulled Draco from her mouth with a pop, and backed away from him.

'Where're you going?' he said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione smirked. 'Running away.' With that she jumped off the bed, and darted to the door. Draco almost flew to her side, as she started to pull the door open. Draco slammed it, and she changed direction, running to the bathroom. He followed her in, and he grabbed her, pushing her to the bath mat on the floor. He lay down on top of her boiling body, and her hand went straight to Draco's dick. She guided him into her quickly and soon he was picking up where he'd left off.

Draco pounded Hermione's tight pussy, making her moan with each thrust. Her hands flew out to the sides, and she grabbed the edge of the bath with one of them. Draco lowered his head to her tits, and bit at her hard nipples. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her body.

'Fuck me Draco!' screamed Hermione, her body arching so he could get a better angle. Draco responded by doubling his efforts. Loud smacks reverberated around the small room, and both lovers began moaning. With each thrust of Draco's hard cock into her pussy, Hermione felt herself getting nearer and nearer to cumming. As she was sure she would cum in under a minute, she felt empty.

Draco had pulled out and was bent over the bath when she opened her eyes.

'Draco, what are you doing?' she said.

She wanted to cry.

She had been so close to cumming, and Draco had just left her. Hermione looked down at her wet pussy. Her juices were spread along her thighs, and had dripped down her arse. She looked for any sign of Draco's cum, and even pushed her finger deep into her pussy, trying to see if there was any inside her. When she withdrew it, there was no cum. She looked at Draco again, and then heard the sound of splashing water.

Hermione jumped up and saw that Draco was running a bath. He smirked at her, then grabbed her shoulders. He bent her over the bath, her back arching up, pushing her tits out. His hard cock entered her again, pushing back to where it had been only a few moments ago. Hermione moaned happily, her pussy used to the deep penetration now. But after the initial thrust, Draco didn't move. She splayed her hands on the wall, and turned to look at him.

'Draco, why aren't you-'

'I said I wanted you to fuck me!' said Draco, menacingly.

Hermione let out a soft, 'oh,' and started to push back against Draco. She could feel his hard body against her soft bottom as they met. Draco moaned as Hermione fucked him, her pussy tightening with each passing moment.

'Draco! I'm- I'm gonna cum!' cried Hermione, her head falling and her eyes screwed shut.

Draco could feel his climax coming on strong and pulled out of Hermione. She whimpered at the loss, and was quickly pushed to her knees by Draco. All she could see was his hand travelling up and down his cock at lightning speed. Hermione opened her mouth wide, eager for his cum.

'Play with my balls, Mione.'

Hermione smiled at Draco's use of "Mione". She knew that all thought of rough sex had gone out of the window, and that as soon as he'd cum in her mouth he would go back to pleasuring her. He pumped away as Hermione's dainty hands massaged his balls. Draco closed his eyes as he got closer to cumming. Then he pushed the tip of his cock into Hermione's mouth and his cum streamed out. Hermione moaned as he filled her mouth with his hot load, and she moved her tongue around his head, letting his cum swirl around too. Draco moaned and smiled at his girlfriend lovingly.

When Hermione finally swallowed Draco's cum, he stopped the bathwater and got in. He beckoned Hermione, and she got in too, and sat on his lap, facing him. His hands moved beneath her. She felt fingers entering her pussy, and a gentle tapping against her bottom as he stroked his cock to get it hard again.

Hermione kissed Draco tenderly as he played with her and himself. After five minutes Draco's cock was hard enough for Hermione to ride, and she moaned lightly as she slipped down onto his cock. Draco smirked and the rough fucking began again, this time with the aim to make Hermione cum. He thrust up as she pushed down, and the bathwater started to spill over the edge of the bath. It drenched the bathroom, but neither cared as Draco's cock slammed Hermione's pussy as she bit his shoulder. Her pussy was as tight as it had ever been, and she finally felt sure she was going to be allowed to cum this time.

Draco cried out as Hermione's pussy squeezed him as she orgasmed, her nails clawing at his chest, leaving long red marks. She rode his cock as she came, and then relaxed, falling against his body. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, her lips lightly kissing his neck

'I should use my dildo more often...' whispered Hermione, cuddling close to Draco, even if she was still on his cock.


End file.
